Chance Meeting
by beccaray
Summary: UNACCOMPANIED MINORS. Charlie's on one of his regular flights and Donna is stuck at Hoover with her father after a messing divorce hearing. The two meet once more a chaos insues....DonnaCharlie!
1. Charlie's Musings

Chance Meeting

By: beccaray

Author's Notes: I just saw Unaccompanied Minors today, and I enjoyed to so I wrote a little story. I don't own this (just my OC's) or any copyrights for anything….just so you know!

Intro

Charlie sighed as he waited yet again for a flight leaving from Hoover International Airport but this time there

was no cancelled flights, no snow, no friends and no _Donna_.

This time he was stuck the blandest attended ever, a new bee named Alex. This guy apparently didn't get the

handbook on how to treat unaccompanied minors like him. He just sat with him reading his car magazine acting

like Charlie didn't exist. Charlie had flown a lot since his parents divorced when he was six. He lived with his

dad mostly and visited his mom during summers and holidays.

Last Christmas had been the best trip he had ever experienced because of the great friends he had met….and

because of _Donna_. Charlie couldn't explain it but he knew from the moment she landed that kiss on his lips

he'd never look at another girl with longing again. Sure he knew that sounded utterly stupid but he was thirteen

now and with high school on the horizon he was becoming more mature each day.

He stared at his company wishing he had someone more friendlily like Zach to chat with.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Charlie requested.

"You just went." Alex answered coldly before returning to his magazine.

"You know that 85 of people read magazines because they don't have the higher reading level to read something like Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing." He informed the airport attendant.

"You don't say." Alex murmured.

When Charlie sighed loudly at an attempt to get Alex's attention but since no movement at all was detected he

decided it was time to visit the bathroom, then the Sharper Image store.

As he walked down the familiar hallways of the airport he saw someone he would have never dreamed of

seeing in a million years.

_Donna._


	2. Donna Meets Charlie

Part One

Donna used to loath the airport with an unparalleled passion, until she met the gang last Christmas. Since then she had received a few random calls from Grace updating her on everyone and she even got a sweet Valentine's Day card from Beef but the one person she stayed in constant contact with was _Charlie Goldfinch._

At first it was hard for the "emotionally detached" (as her shrink said) pre-teen to form a steady relationship with the friendly boy but after many weeks of easy going phone conversations it became simpler. For 2 months after the met, _Charlie_ called her at 7.00pm her time and they talked and laughed. That was until Donna's life as she knew it fell apart to nothing.

Donna Malone had lived with her mother ever since she could remember and her father rarely requested to have his daughter visit him. He had been an extremely successful business man that started out with nothing when he married her mother. But like many stupid men he left his wife and two year old child for his nineteen year old secretary. Donna resented him so much and couldn't bring herself to respect the man through he tired to impress her with gifts and cash. For some strange reason her father took her mother to court claiming she had brainwashed Donna to hate him and that she was keeping her away from him. Hell no. He had never wanted her before, she explained to the court, but apparently his money spoke louder than her protest and she was sent to live with him all summer and the next school year to "bond" with her father.

Here she was stuck at Hover airport again this time with her father glued to her side. All of Donna homicidal tendencies were about to be exposed if her father tried to hold her hand one more time.

"Donna, give me your hand." He ordered, "I don't want you to get lost."

"Maybe I want to get lost." She murmured

"What was that, young lady?" he snapped, reaching for her arm, forcing her close to him.

"Get you damn hands off me!" she yelled.

"Don't give me your attitude!" he screamed, then lowered his voice when he realized people were staring at them. "Stop, acting up."

"I said, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" Donna shouted kicking him in the shin so she could force her hand for his grasp. That was when she spotted him. Someone she had little hope of ever laying eyes on again.

_Charlie._

"Donna!"

_"Charlie!"_

Donna ran into the crowd of people towards _Charlie _leaving her groaning father, confused and angry. After what seemed like few minutes the two stood in front of each other speechless but excited.

"DONNA!"

Without a word she grabbed _Charlie's _hand and began to run, smiling, it was just like old times all over again.


End file.
